As this type of rotary meshing engagement apparatus, there has been suggested a control apparatus for a vehicle which adopts a dog clutch (e.g. refer to a patent document 1). According to the control apparatus for the vehicle disclosed in the patent document 1, it is described that an engagement shock can be reduced by detecting a stroke volume with a stroke sensor at the time of engagement of the dog clutch and by adjusting a phase difference.